Tu amigo
by YueHamachi
Summary: Ambos estaban solos y solo querían a alguien con el que pasar el rato. Se encontraron cuando menos lo pensaron, en aquel día nevado. Ese siempre será un día que jamás podrán olvidar, porque desde ese día dejaron de estar solos. La gente los ignora siempre, pero es más sencillo de llevar si se tiene al otro. Son amigos, eso es suficiente. / One-shot. Pasen a leer


Bueno, esto es algo que escribió mi prima uwu (si, de nuevo(?)

Ella ya lo publicó en su cuenta de Fanfic . es, por si lo quieren leer ahí. Se llama igual que aqui, pero para encontrarlo mas facil, les dejo esta cosita(? que le pegarian al url despues del link de la pagina y demas cosa(? view story. php? sid = 49501 , obviamente sin los espacios...por si acaso, el link a su perfil está en...el perfil de aqui, asi que...ya saben(?

Bueno, les dejo el one-shot este~

**Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya-sama~ (?**

**Lo demás viene de la mente de mi prima(?**

* * *

Olvidar las cosas no es algo complicado. Para cuando menos te das cuenta, ya olvidaste la mitad de los sucesos sin importancia que has vivido en un mes. Y es irritante cuando se te olvida algo importante. Por ejemplo, en una ocasión mi madre me encargó subir a su habitación por algo, pero no llegué ni al sexto peldaño cuando tuve que volver sobre mis pasos para preguntarle qué me había pedido. Vaya memoria, eh. Es como si estuviera en nuestra contra: "Ah, ¿necesitas recordar algo importante? ¡Entonces haré que lo olvides y pases momentos incómodos!"

Pero no todo se olvida, eso está claro. Has vivido muchas cosas y, aunque no tengas una memoria fotográfica o algo por el estilo, puedes recordarlo con el pasar del tiempo.

Si te fijas, solo recordamos lo que podríamos decir que consideramos importante.

¿Recuerdas tu primer cumpleaños? ¿El segundo quizás? Por supuesto que no. Y en caso de que así sea, déjame decirte que eres uno entre millones, nadie lo logra. Pero no lo recuerdas porque, técnicamente, eso para nosotros, en aquel tiempo, no tenía valor alguno. No solo porque para un niño tan pequeño no es más que otro día con comida y pañales sucios que mamá debe cambiar, sino porque eran una porquería de fiestas. Un pastel de sabor que ellos elegían según el antojo que tuvieran, el tema lo escogían según la caricatura o muñeco que más mirabas (sin pensar que tal vez lo hacías porque ellos no cambiaban la televisión o porque era lo más decente en tu opinión) y qué decir de la gente que invitaban o dejaban tomarte en brazos.

¡Hasta la mujer que no soportabas por su fuerte perfume que te irritaba la nariz y con rostro de bruja que te asustaba te podía tomar en brazos sin tu consentimiento!

(Sin ofender madres y padres que estén leyendo esto. Aunque me parece raro el simple hecho de que lo lean, ah que.)

Cielos, creo que me desvié un poco del tema. Me disculpo por ello, nunca puedo evitarlo. Volviendo al tema. Hay cosas que, aunque seamos pequeños, podemos recordar. A pesar de las dudas al crecer de "¿Lo viví o lo imaginé?" No te hagas, yo sé que lo has pensado. A mi me ha sucedido. Y es que, sin duda alguna, las cosas más impactantes e importantes que nos suceden en la vida, son las más complicadas de olvidar.

Por ejemplo, para los que tienen hermanos menores. ¿Han olvidado la primera vez que observaron a ese demonio que tiene su misma sangre? Bueno, al menos yo no. En aquel tiempo tenía 4 años, pero recuerdo lo suficiente de aquel día.

Ahí está de nuevo, me estoy desviando del tema.

El punto es que en la vida hay cosas que no puedes olvidar debido al impacto que hicieron en ti, sea este bueno o malo. Y esto les sucede a Matthew Williams y a Kumajiro.

En la vida de un país como Canadá, hay cientos de sucesos (que por cierto, superan en número a los de un humano común y corriente) que son complicados de olvidar. Si habláramos de España, un buen ejemplo sería la independencia de cada uno de sus "hijos", o bien, colonias. Por otro lado, si el tema fuera sobre China, para él sería aquella horrible pelea contra Japón que le dejó marca, no solo en su corazón, sino también en forma de una larga y marcada cicatriz en su espalda. Sin embargo, no hablamos de ellos ni de esos sucesos trágicos y tristes. Quién sabe, tal vez les cuente luego de ellos.

Hablamos de Canadá, damas y caballeros. Si bien la historia de alguien como él está marcada por muchos sucesos, hay uno que jamás podría olvidar. Y lo mismo sucede con su fiel osito. Ya deben saber de cuál hablo.

Ajá, adivinaron. El día en el que ellos dos se conocieron. Dueño y oso.

Por cierto, si no adivinaron, no se preocupen pues a cualquiera le pasa…. Pero me parece extraño considerando que era algo lógico.

Era un día frío, bastante a decir verdad. Aunque ahí no eran raros los días como ese, donde los copos de nieve caen con tranquilidad y gracia desde el cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras, días en los que todo el paisaje se vuelve puro, se convierte en un bello blanco. El suave viento helado movía ligeramente los cabellos rubios de aquel pequeño niño.

Aquel niño que no debía tener más de 4 años, pero que a diferencia de los demás que compartían su edad, era mucho más tranquilo y reservado. En una palabra: era tímido. Sus cabellos se encontraban levemente largos, eran de un rubio claro y un rizo algo curioso que caía hacia adelante. Su piel era bastante clara y sus orbes pintados de un color lavanda suave. Sentado en la nieve, cubriéndose lo mejor posible con sus ropas, estaba jugando.

A pesar de que, con el frío, llegaban momentos en los que le dolían un poco las manos, él no dejaba de jugar. Le divertía y tranquilizaba hacer figuras con la nieve. Hacía muñecos o lo que fuese; incluso había intentado hacerse a sí mismo. Pero al no ser un profesional y hacerlo solo por diversión, jamás le quedaban con la genialidad que él esperaba.

Siempre jugaba solo, nunca con alguien más. Por alguna razón, los demás niños no solían verle. Era casi…como si fuera invisible.

Suspiró algo triste, abrazando sus delgadas piernas. Deseaba que alguien jugara con él, que alguien notara que existía y que tenía sentimientos. ¿Acaso era aquello tan complicado? Observó de reojo la figura que había formado y que era un poco más alta que él mismo. Era un vano intento de otro ser humano, pero sus detalles y figura eran tan pobres que únicamente el creador podría saber qué era con exactitud.

La observó varios minutos, como si de aquel modo su creación pudiese llegar a tomar vida y pasar el rato con él. Realmente ya no sabía qué era más frío: la soledad que siempre la acompañaba tomada de su mano, o la nieve que envolvía todo y, por ende, iba seguida de una baja temperatura en el ambiente. Estaba consciente de que, si no buscaba algo con lo que calentarse, acabaría resfriado. Mas no se movió. Permaneció quieto aun observando la figura. Al menos así se sentía un poco menos solitario que volviendo donde estaban los demás niños.

¿Algo más triste que estar solo? Fácil. Estar solo y a la vez rodeado de personas.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y en cuestión de segundos, pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y barbilla. Intentó ahogar sus sollozos, queriendo que no llegaran a salir de su garganta. Pero no ganó la batalla, jamás ganaba aquella batalla. Decidió dejar salir todo, dejó que su llanto se escuchara con fuerza. Mucha más con la que solía hablar. De todas formas, nadie le llegaría a oír. Nadie nunca lo hacía.

Pero fue diferente. Esta vez, lo fue.

De la parte más baja del muñeco, salió una pequeña cabeza de oso blanco. Era un oso polar. El niño, entre hipos producidos por el llanto, miró al nuevo ser que le regresaba la mirada con calma. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, las lágrimas del niño se detuvieron y los, hasta ahora, vacíos ojos del animal brillaron con alegría y curiosidad. Fue como si algo les dijera que ya no estaban solos, que habían encontrado a aquel amigo que habían deseado y rogado por tanto tiempo. Y vaya razón que tenían.

Aquel oso era apenas un cachorro y, como si su aspecto no pudiese llegar a ser más tierno, tenía un poco de nieve en su nariz que lo hacía lucir mucho más adorable. Su pelaje era tan blanco como todo el paisaje y sus ojos tan oscuros como el carbón. Él había estado buscando algo para comer o dónde quedarse, pues desde que unos cazadores se deshicieron de su madre y hermanos, quedó solo. Cuando estaba durmiendo en aquel lugar, empezó a sentir que alguien ponía nieve encima suyo, sin embargo, no hizo nada por evitarlo. Temía que si alertaba al extraño de su presencia, este pudiese darle el mismo destino que obtuvo su apreciada madre. Pero cuando escuchó esa infantil voz ahogada en llanto, decidió que no era peligroso salir a echar un vistazo.

Y no se equivocó, aquel niño no parecía ni un poco peligroso. No tenía arma alguna en sus manos y su rostro bañado en lágrimas que se unían a la nieve al caer le quitaba todo posible "_pero_" a la palabra "_inofensivo_".

Cuando cruzaron miradas, humano y oso sintieron una calidez en sus interiores. Se sentían vivos, mucho más que antes. Pero más importante aún, justo en aquel instante que pareció eterno, olvidaron lo que significaba la palabra _soledad_. Era una sensación difícil de explicar con palabras, no, simplemente era imposible expresarla en cualquier medio.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con inocencia aquel cachorro de oso polar, sacando de su ensimismamiento al rubio y, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, haciendo por primera vez aquella pregunta.

-Canadá. – Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, susurrando ese nombre que tanto le gustaba. - ¿Y tú?

-No sé. – Esa respuesta confundió un poco al niño, a lo que el oso continuó. – Mamá no me puso nombre.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? Creo que deberías estar con ella. – Los ojos oscuros del animal dejaron de brillar por un momento, logrando sorpresa en la mirada ajena.

-Ella está durmiendo. – Se acercó al pequeño hasta sentarse en su regazo sin permiso alguno, fue algo de lo que sintió ganas de hacer. – Lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo.

-Comprendo. – Al igual que el oso, tomó confianzas con su nuevo amigo sin permiso alguno. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del animal, logrando una especie de abrazo en el que ambos dejaban de tener frío gracias al otro. - ¿Puedo ponerte un nombre?

-Si. – Se limitó a decir, provocando una pequeña risa del niño sin razón aparente.

- Kumajiro. – Susurró con alegría, abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza, cerrando los ojos con aun una sonrisa presente en su rostro. - ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Kumajiro?

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó, no porque lo hubiese olvidado o porque estuviera negando la pregunta anterior.

Simplemente se le ocurrió que sería divertido intentar molestarlo de ese modo, que tal vez ese sería un pequeño juego que podía haber entre ambos. Y Canadá, lejos de enojarse, agrandó su sonrisa. Por alguna razón sabía que eso era una respuesta positiva a su propuesta. Ambos sentían que serían amigos por un largo tiempo y estaban felices con ello. Sentían que habían encontrado un lugar donde, sin importar nada, podrían confiar en alguien.

-Soy Canadá… Tu amigo.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben~ si les gustó comenten, y si no, pues tambien(? uwu

asfdasdfasfasdf Canadá :c (? -fangirlea en una esquina-


End file.
